


Our bloody Easter egg hunt

by sorryimsooochangeable



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimsooochangeable/pseuds/sorryimsooochangeable
Summary: How to make the Easter egg hunt interesting for a sniper? Rely on Jim to guarantee things get crazy...





	Our bloody Easter egg hunt

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first thing I publish here and, since I'm devoted to the Magpie and the Tiger, it had to be a little hommage to this amazing couple. Hope you'll like it.

When Sebastian entered the room he never could imagine what he'd found. The floor was covered with impossibly green grass and rainbow coloured flowers, a tree towered in the very centre and some rocks were left apparently random in the grass. The air was full of little birds singing and everything looked like his worst nightmare...  
Then he saw a long trace of blood guiding just behind the tree and he followed it, out of his willingness. When he came near the tree a bunny masked (ears and tail and stuff) Jim with a bloody knife in his hand and a mental grin in his face jumped up.  
"I had enough of that boring rabbit - he claimed innocently - what about you collecting my eggs, instead?"  
His eyes were shining with the craziest gleam.  
"I was wondering if I'd ever have my perfect easter and here you are! Let's find the rabbit hole, my perfect lil' crazy killer! I love you so much!"  
Seb let out a barking laugh and grab his boss by the hips.  
"And I you, my beloved sniper! - Jim replied - Come here, I've plenty of surprises ready for you!"


End file.
